I hate you! Or do I?
by chenchenchenchenchen
Summary: Everyone knows Makoto loves Kaiya, daughter of Kai Hiwatari. Everyone knows Kaiya loves Makoto, son of Takao Kinomiya. The only people who don't know are themselves, who are both convinced that they hate each other. What happens when Makoto has a nightmare, waking up Kaiya? Will Kaiya be able to take her shot? ONESHOT!
**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot and I am really excited. This will a romance story about the next generation of beybladers. For those who ask, Rin will not be in this story. She was not really one of my favorites (too girly for me), so I replaced her with a OC. I made a few adjustments to the characters appearance, but I don't think it will matter. The following characters are OCs: Kaiya, Mark, Cam (Junna), Jinsei, Tai, and Rena. There will be other OCs mentioned but not in the actual story line. Anyway, I will describe the characters in files. Read on:**

"Alright!" said Makoto, punching the air. He and his team stood in the doorway of their hotel suite. It had four separate bedrooms a luxurious bathroom, a living room, a modern and fancy kitchen, a dining room, a powder room, and a beyblade training facility. "We hit the jackpot!"

 _Name: Makoto Granger/ Kinomiya_

 _Age: 15/oldest 15 year old_

 _Clothes: blue shirt with red jacket. Yellow gloves with fingers through (you know what, they have the same styled gloves, I'm just going to stop mentioning that their fingers are through). Blue jeans and gym shoes. His father's cap._

 _Appearance: Has his father's hairstyle but is dark brown color._

 _Eye Color: Brown_

 _Nationality: Japanese_

 _Parents: Takao and Hiromi Kinomiya_

 _Nicknames: Mako_

 _Height: 5' 6"_

"Are you sure this is even a hotel room, Jinsei?" Asked Tai. "This is cool!"

"That is one of the perks of being the son of the head of the BBA." said Jinsei calmly, even though there was a little pride in his voice.

"It is also the perk of being a blader too!" said Mark.

 _Name: Taichi Sumeragi_

 _Age: 13_

 _Clothes: Navy blue hoodie with sleeves cut off and short blue jeans. Gym shoes with blue gloves._

 _Appearance: Spiky red hair with brown tips at the very tip of hair. Same symbol on his forehead as father._

 _Eye Color: Hazel_

 _Nationality: Japanese_

 _Parents: Daichi and Soreina (OC) Sumeragi_

 _Nicknames: Tai, Tai-Tai (for jokes)_

 _Height: 5' 3"_

 _Name: Mark Mizuhura_

 _Age: 14/oldest 14 year old_

 _Clothes: A T-Shirt that says All Starz and a blue vest. Regular long jeans and Red gloves. Gym shoes._

 _Appearance: Messy blonde hair. Back part of hair goes down to neck._

 _Eye color: Green_

 _Nationality: Part American(one fouth to be exact), part Japanese_

 _Parents: Max and Mariam Mizuhura_

 _Nicknames: Markie_

 _Height: 5' 8"_

 _Name: Jinsei Kinomiya_

 _Age: 19_

 _Clothes: A black chinese style jacket with the BBA logo on the back. A chinese style shirt with a yin-yang symbol on the front and the BBA logo on the back and jeans and same shoes as father and wears reading glasses during a battle and while reading._

 _Appearance: Splitting image of his father except his hair goes down into a rattail down to his waist._

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: Half Japanese, half Chinese._

 _Parents: Hitoshi Kinomiya, Ling (OC) Kinomiya_

 _Nicknames: Jin, Jin of the Gale (for jokes)_

Two siblings enter the room calmly. Gou laughed and Kaiya just rolled her eyes. "You guys act like you guys never got this type of luxury before. You guys are a bunch of chumps."

"You guys need to stop drooling on the "fancy" carpets," Kaiya made air quotes when she said fancy. "before you get us kicked out. Idiots"

 _Name: Gou Hiwatari_

 _Age: 14_

 _Clothes: Chinese style on top with a dragon on the back and a phoenix in the front. Color is white but the dragon and phoenix is red. Trench jacket tied around waist. Baggy blue pants. Same style shoes as his father in G-Revolution (also has his ankle tied). Left hand glove is black with a yin-yang symbol on top, right hand glove same thing but white._

 _Appearance: Splitting image of his father when he was his age (V-Force). Hair: top part is light blue (just like Dad) and back is black going into 2 long rattails (as long as Ray's). Markings on his face: Right side-two blues triangles just like Dad. Left side-Three skinnier triangles, from top to bottom: white, black, white._

 _Eye color: Green_

 _Nationality: Half Chinese, half Japanese_

 _Parents: Kai and Kaida (OC) Hiwatari_

 _Nicknames: None_

 _Height: 5' 5"_

 _Name: Kaiya Hiwatari_

 _Age: 15_

 _Clothes: Dark blue baggy pants._ _Imagine Kai's outfit from V-Force but more tomboyish but same colors_ _. Left hand-Glove is white with Yin-Yang sign on it. Right hand, same but black (a.k.a. the opposite of what her brother's wearing). Shoes, same style as her brother's (ankle tied)._ _Father's scarf_

 _Appearance: Her father's hair style. Top part is black, back is dark blue like Dad's. Hair goes down past waist but tied down (_ _not up like a ponytail_ _)._

 _Markings on her face: Left side-two blue triangles like Dad's. Right side-three skinnier triangles color going up to bottom: Black, white, black (a.k.a. the opposite of her brother)._

 _Eye color: Green_

 _Parents: Kai and Kaida Hiwatari_

 _Nationality: Half Chinese, Half Japanese_

 _Nicknames: Phoenix, Kia_

 _Height: 5' 6"_

"Just because you are rich does not mean you can push us around like that." said Makoto stepping towards Kaiya.

"How do you know? You are not the boss of me!" said Kaiya stepping forward.

"But I am older!" said Makoto with an anger vein. At this point their noses are inches away from each other.

"That does not mean anything." Yelled Kaiya with an anger vein. Their noses are crushed against each other. They both jump away and begin to blush. Kaiya blushed. _I just realized how bright his eyes sparkled and how cute he is._ Kaiya cursed. _What just happened? One minute I find Makoto as an annoying brat, and the next I find him attractive and cute? This is not the first this has happened. Is it possible that I have fallen in love with him?_

 _Kaiya-chan smelled so nice…_ thought Makoto dreamily. He came back to his senses. _What was that? Is it possible that I have fallen for Kaiya._

"Those two are in love with each other and don't even realize it!" Cam whispered to Rena in amusement. Rena sweatdropped.

"They are more stubborn then all of our parents combined!" said Rena.

"Hyperbole alert." said Cam. Rena sighed.

 _Name: Junna Saien_

 _Age: 13_

 _Clothes: Light pink sweater (short sleeves). Heart necklace, short white pants, and gym shoes._

 _Appearance: shoulder length brown hair, a little bit of tan skin. (No glasses if that's what you're wondering). Always carry a computer backpack to carry Dizzi._

 _Eye color: Amber_

 _Parents: Kyouju and Amaya (OC) Saien_

 _Nationality: Japanese_

 _Nicknames: Cam, Chief, Jen (for family)_

 _Height: 5' 3"_

And finally:

 _Name: Rena (Chinese name is Xiao Sen) Kon_

 _Age: 14/youngest 14 year old_

 _Clothes: Chinese outfit with pink and white, but a little black at the ends of clothing, colors. Yin-Yang symbol on the back of the outfit. Pink gloves with yin-yang symbols on top. Same style shoes as father. Worn out yin-yang bandana passed down from Father._

 _Appearance: Long black hair past waist with pink at tips of hair so pink bangs and pink hair from waist down. Ponytail (Mariah's hair but much longer, with black, and she too has the ribbon used as cat ears)._

 _Eye color: Cat yellow_

 _Nationality: Chinese_

 _Parents: Rei and Mao Kon_

 _Nicknames: Ray, Rain, Xiao Mao, Xiao Hu_

 _Height: 5' 4"_

"Hey! There are only four bedrooms and seven of us." pointed out Gou. "A few of us will have to share."

"We are drawing sticks." said Jinsei

 _ **Later:**_

"It is decided. Gou and Tai in room A. Rena and Cam in room B. Mako and Kaiya in room C. I will be in room D. NO COMPLAINTS! The tournament is in two days! Get training!"

Everyone seemed fine with the arrangements except for Makoto and Kaiya, who were blushing profusely. Rena and Cam went to Jinsei. "Did you put them in the same room on purpose?" asked Cam.

"No, why? Is there something I don't know?"

Rena and Cam sweatdropped. Rena recovered first. "Seriously? Everyone knows they love each other but them."

"I did not know that." Rena and Cam anime fell.

 _ **That Night (Makoto's nightmare):**_

 _Makoto and Kaiya were running through a forest. They both cried as they ran, for everyone they knew was killed or captured by the beast who was running after them. Makoto looked to see Kaiya falling behind and the beast, Black Dranzer, not so far behind. He reached out and grabbed her hand so she can keep up with him. Pulling her along, Makoto kept on running he saw Black Dranzer falling behind and thought, 'Yes! We are losing him!'. Suddenly, Kaiya tripped._

" _KAIYA! NO!" Makoto ran back to Kaiya who was struggling to get up. He tried to help her up but she was stuck in some mud._

" _Mako… leave without me." said Kaiya, weakly. Mako looked at her like she was crazy. "Go save yourself."_

" _What? No! Don't do this to me!" said Makoto. He lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "I… I love you!"_

 _Before Kaiya could reply, Black Dranzer caught up to them. Makoto shielded Kaiya from it._

 _A female voice came out of Black Dranzer's voice. "Mako! Makoto! Makoto Kinomiya! Wake up right now!" Then the world went dark._

 _ **End of Makoto's nightmare:**_

Makoto woke up to see Kaiya above him. She looked half annoyed, half worried. "It is 12:30 in the morning! Why did you wake me up?"

She glared art him. "You were half crying, half yelling in your sleep! Your eyes are puffy from crying. What were you dreaming about?"

"Uh… What exactly did I say?"

"You said my name and _don't do this to me_ and something else that I could not hear."

Makoto blushed. "I had a nightmare. It was pretty scary! You were in it."

Kaiya looked away, hurt. _Was I murdering him or something?_

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Cam, Rena, Mark, Gou, and Tai sat at the kitchen table surrounding Cam's laptop. They woke up hearing Makoto screaming and decided to check out the fireworks by hacking into the hotel security and watching it from the camera. Dizzi was pretty amused. "I don't know about you, but I think they make the perfect couple."

Everyone giggled, except for Cam. "Keep it down Dizzi! They could hear you from Mexico!"

"Jeez, just trying to lighten up the mood."

"What are you guys doing?" said a voice. It was Jinsei.

Apparently knew one noticed Jinsei had come. "I bet you 50 yen that they will kiss!" said Tai.

"I am not going to take that bet." said Mark.

"Yeah, everyone knows they love each other." said Rena

"Except for Jinsei." pointed out Cam.

"What?" said Mark. "Sometimes I question his intelligence."

"Next time you badmouth someone, make sure it is not in their face!" said Jinsei.

Everyone turned to see a very angry Jinsei standing behind them. "Uh… hey Jinsei." said Mark casually. "Since when were you here?"

"Since paragraph four, it is an old technique." said Jinsei. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Watching Makoto and Kaiya." said Rena. Jinsei pulled up a chair, interested.

 _ **Back to the fireworks:**_

"I am going back to sleep." said Kaiya. She turned of the light and climbed into her bed. "Good night."

Makoto turned it back on. "Wait! Can I… um… sleep with you?" said Makoto blushing.

Kaiya stared at him. Then got out of bed and punched Makoto who went flying across the room. "Pervert!"

"I am the perverted one?" yelled Makoto getting up. "I just meant if I could sleep with so I don't feel scared or anything. I promise to keep my distance. Wow you are more perverted than Dante (OC, Enrique's son)."

"Grr… fine you can." said Kaiya. "Just keep your distance."

They both climbed into the bed and Kaiya turned off the light. Mako slept at the very edge of the bed, not wanting to anger Kaiya. He heard something. "What was that?"

"It was the radiator turning on." said Kaiya annoyed.

"Oh."

Soon, after a minute Makoto got uncomfortable and tried to changed positions, but accidentally kicked Kaiya in the knee.

"Dammit!" howled Kaiya, in pain. "I thought I told you to keep your distance!"

"Shh… you'll wake up the whole hotel."

"Shut up!"

"Shut doesn't go up… ow! What the heck? Your feet are cold."

"No one asked you climb into my bed." said Kaiya smugly.

"I don't see you arguing."

Kaiya didn't say anything, shocked that he could make a good point. She realized that Makoto was hogging the blanket and tugged it away from him. Makoto tugged it back. They played tug of war with the blanket until they both got tangled up in the blanket their noses inches away from each other. As they both struggled to get untangled they rolled of the bed with Kaiya on top.

 _ **Meanwhile (again):**_

Everyone watched with amusement. Tai was on the floor laughing. "OMG! THAT IS SO mmph…"

"Do you want to wake up the rest of the hotel?" hissed Jinsei. Tai just said nothing.

Rena looked at the action on Cam's laptop. "I bet you 10,000 yen that they will kiss!"

"You're on!" said Gou. "Knowing my sister, she probably strangle him instead of showing her true feelings!"

 _ **And we are back:**_

Both Makoto and Kaiya's faces could be mistaken as tomatoes. Makoto said, "Well I broke my promise of keeping my distance. What now?"

Kaiya smiled evilly. "You will have to be punished."

Makoto gulped. "I will regret asking this, but how?"

Kaiya leaned forward. _I have to be brave._ Their lips a few centimeters away. Makoto blushed even more. "By doing this."

She closed the gap between their lips. At first Makoto was shocked, but then he began to kiss her back. Then he surprised Kaiya by rolling over, and deepening the kiss and running his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kaiya obliged, letting Makoto take control. They kissed for what seemed hours, breaking apart for small gaps of air at times, when they finally broke apart. The blanket had become untangled. They climbed into Kaiya's bed and lay down, with Makoto's arms around Kaiya.

"Let me just say that, that was the best punishment I ever had." said Makoto. Kaiya smiled as she fell asleep in his arms. Makoto kissed her forehead. "I love you."

 **Owari!**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to r and r!**


End file.
